Ancient Modo
Ancient Mode(古代モード,"Kodai Mōdo") Is a Unique Sage Transformation exclusive to the Kingu Zoku. The user draws on the power of nature energy biologically enhancing their entire beings by several percentages. Overview Kodai Modo is the evolution of Total Power In the Kingu clan. In order to understand the full mechanics of this ability, you must first know something pivotal about the Kingu anatomy. On their body are several points of emphasis, they are nodes in the body that mimic the chakra pathway system. Nodes can differ from individual to individual, but typically there is one in the head, neck, shoulders, stomach, knee’s and feet. These nodes draw on nature energy independently of the users will or intent, until it it forced and flushed into their system. Over the course of their history this has been a curse for them. They have, much like jugo’s clan, been prone to random berserk rampages. Being unable to control these nodes, and the powerful chakra that follows was common for the different clans for several generations, until they could evolve and gain techniques to take control for themselves. Skilled users can limit the absorption rate to a crawl, while at the same time increasing it several times. With this control comes an even greater control over one’s emotions, only allowing anger to be used to raise their cap on strength, not to control them. Mechanically, This Sage transformation is an intensified application of Hōyō (Embrace) & Gekika Suru (Intensify) allowing the user to maintain an intensified Aura stronger than most other forms of the jutsu. When absorbed, the nature energy is rapidly flushed through their chakra network, invigorating their chakra and cells several times. Kodai Modo itself amplifies the user’s chakra and power by 50%, giving one a boost very similar to that of sage mode, though much more visually appealing. The user gains a ravaging aura around their body, signifying that their power has increased. Electricity can be seen dancing around them as well. Their veins also form into lightning bolt shapes on the hands showing that nature energy is flowing directly in their body. This form of energy causes slight tremors and damage to the ground beneath the user’s feet. Users become much more prone to violence, their enhanced physical strength and speed being used to it utmost potential while transformed. Masters of this technique can draw out maximum power allowing for extended use, increased and enhanced strength, enhanced endurance and durability and a tremendous speed boost. Different skill levels and or clans have a diff level of % growth, some making it to 55% or 70%. A single physical blow from a Kodai master is strong enough to harm a tailed beast as natural energy being used in large volumes can be dangerous even to them. A transformed master can even break a Susanoo's defenses after several direct hits. The biggest weakness of this technique is stamina, While the user may have plenty to spare it is not always an efficient technique. Having the wind knocked out of them, or being over exhausted can lead to the transforming falling apart, returning the user to normal. It should be noted that even if their stamina isn’t lost, it returns to a functional level after a few dozen seconds. The technique has a cap however, its highest form is the Shin No Kodai Modo(Lit. True Ancient Mode) A whopping 100% increase in power. This form drains the users stamina twice as fast, and must be used quickly. The level of power increase may well be worth it. Their hair can extend slightly, and they gain increased aura around their body. In Ikkaku’s case, he gains markings on his arms, and a cloak of chakra with magatama around the neck. The simplest of movements produce afterimage, their movements become hard to visually track. Blows shatter skulls, gape holes in opponents, and pummel flesh into oblivion.